


Red Headed Roommate.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Rimming, Top Ian, may your christmas be white ;), merry christmas to my lovely readers, mickey has feelings, safe sex, solo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian is Mickeys roommate.Mickey has a crush.Ian catches Mickey masturbating.SEX DUH.





	Red Headed Roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Christmas gift from me to you lmao. Hope you all have a lovely Christmas surrounded by familly, friends and delicious food. Hope Santa brings you everything you ask for!
> 
> I'm hoping to see Ashton Irwin or Cameron Monaghan under my tree. :D

Mickey peered out of his bedroom door to make sure his roommate wasn't out. Judging by the door closed across from his he figured Ian was asleep. He carefully tip-toed out into the kitchen not wanting to wake the red head.

Ian had moved in with him about four months ago and from the moment Mickey laid eyes on him he got an awful crush. He was hoping Ian would be an asshole so Mickey could hate him but he was far from an asshole. He was so compassionate. It almost made Mickey want to vomit but he didn't. It only made him like Ian more and made him hate himself ten times more.

Sure they bickered sometimes and Ian was never one to back down from arguing with Mickey. He certainly wasn't scared of the older, but much shorter, boy. Mickey enjoyed being by himself as much as he could. Just being around Ian had his cock throbbing and his heart swelling. He hated these feelings. He couldn't just get rid of the crush. Believe him, he has tried. Going out on dates only for him to cut it short or finding out they already had a boyfriend. 

He could get rid of his boner easily if he touched himself. But it never went away. Every time he saw Gallagher walking around shirtless with sweats hanging low on his hips, his dick popped up again. That's why he was currently sneaking out into the kitchen to get a cup of water to quench his thirst.  
It was about four a.m. Ian had the week off and after his schedule, Mickey assumed he'd be asleep for most of that time. He was an EMT and damn good at his job, but he was rarely home. Mickey considered that both a blessing and a curse.  
On one hand he didn't have any wank bank material and on the other hand he didn't have to worry about getting a boner when folding clothes and catching a hint of Ian's cologne.

Yeah, Mickey was pretty whipped.

 

The cold water felt incredible going down his throat. It was as if he was drinking Heavens water. Though he had no idea what that actually tasted like. The cool air raced across Mickeys bare back sending chills down his spine. He wore nothing but briefs to bed and he always regretted it when he got up to get a drink or use the bathroom. It always got cold in the apartment in autumn or winter.

Just then he heard footsteps. Oh God, he thought. He finished his water and put the cup in the sink. He turned only to be met with Ian's bare back facing him. He was in the fridge and if Mickey knew him, which he was pretty sure he did, Ian was grabbing a bottle of water. He would finish it within five minutes, head to the bathroom and go to bed. Ian prefered bottled water though there was nothing wrong with their sink water.

"Good morning," Ian spoke, voice raspy.

Mickey let out a moan and instantly slapped a hand over his mouth. Ian closed the door and turned to look at Mickey. Both boys took in the sight of the other. Their hair was messed up, had no shirt on. Mickey was wearing briefs but Ian was wearing those God-forsaken sweats. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, taking off the lid to the bottle.

Mickey nodded, "Just got some water."

Ian nodded and took a long chug of his water. Mickey watched a few drops escape the bottle and land on Ian's chest. He fought the urge to lick the drops off and stepped back so he could grab onto the counter. His fucking knees were about to give out on him. Ian was a heavenly sight but caused some devilish thoughts to cross Mickeys mind. He wondered if Ian was a devil in bed.

"Mickey you're staring." Ian said, a small grin crossing his face.

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah okay if you say so." The red head replied, throwing the empty water bottle away, "I'm going back to bed."

"Goodnight."

When Ian was gone, Mickey let out a shaky breath. How was he going to put up living with Ian for four years? That was what the lease was signed for and neither one of them could get out of it.

 

Mickey was back in bed a little while later. His blankets were thrown off as were his boxers. His legs were bent and his left hand was wrapped around his dick. He was making slow movements allowing the pleasure to build up in his body. 

He had his eyes closed and was biting his lip to keep even the smallest sound from escaping his lips. But it was hard when he thought about the red head hovering over him. The thought of Ian between his legs and pushing into him.

Mickey gasped and tightened his grip around his cock. He arched his back as he picked up his pace and small moans left his mouth. He was keeping the sounds low trying to keep his movements at a minimum. He didn't need Ian to catch him jacking off.

"Shit." Mickey hissed, "Fuck Ian." 

His hand was moving fast and the slick sound of it was bouncing off his bedroom walls.

 

Mickey was so caught up in his incoming orgasm that he didn't hear his door come open and he didn't take notice of Ian standing there watching every move and listening to every sound he made. He also didn't see the clear erection the red head had.

He was leaning against the door with his own hand pressing against his dick. Watching the older man whimper and move around his bed was probably the hottest thing Ian had ever seen in his life and he silently thanked the moonlight which allowed Ian to see Mickey.

He didn't know when to break his silence but what he did know was that he wanted to get his hands and lips on Mickey. Especially his thighs. He had a weakness for Mickeys thighs and loved when the dark haired boy wore jeans or shorts.

"Fuck Ian." Mickey groaned.

Ian bit his lip. That was the final straw.

He reached along the wall until he felt the light switch and cut the light on. Mickey let out a yell and reached for his blankets but Ian was across the floor in seconds and pulled them away from Mickey.

"Get out of here!" Mickey yelled, tossing a pillow over his dick.

Ian smirked, "No, I don't think I will and I don't think you want me to. I'm right across the hall and you're over here jacking off." 

Mickey wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"I'm not hurting anything." Mickey argued, crossing his arms.

His dick was throbbing but his orgasm was fading away. He was so close.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on you." Ian admitted, "Think about it a lot." 

"Re-Really?" 

Ian nodded and crawled up on the bed. He grabbed Mickeys pillow and tossed it behind him exposing Mickey.

He wrapped his hand around Mickeys throbbing erection causing Mickey to let out an embarrassing squeal.

"You're still hard."

"No shit. You interrupted me."

"I wouldn't have if you could have kept your voice down." Ian teased.

Mickey couldn't get another word out.

Ian had lunged forward and slammed his lips against Mickeys. He removed his hand and tangled them both in Mickeys hair as their lips continued to move together. 

Mickey couldn't believe it was happening. He felt goosebumps popping up on his entire body.

Ian bit down on his lip causing Mickey to groan which allowed Ian to slide his tongue into Mickeys mouth. When their tongues touched Mickeys hips seemed to have a mind of their own.  
Ian pulled back and ran his thumb across Mickeys' bottom lip, "You're quite beautiful, Mickey."

"Shut up." 

Ian let out a soft laugh, "Better get my fucking clothes off if I'm going to fuck you."

The words had Mickeys stomach clenching. It was actually happening. Ian was going to fuck him. Mickey may or may not have licked his lips at the thought.

Once Ian was naked he stood at the edge of the bed, "Will you suck me off Mick?"

Mickey nodded and moved towards the edge of the bed and swung his legs off so Ian could stand between them. He placed his hands on Ian's thighs before taking the tip into his mouth. He groaned and went down even further loving the weight of Ian on his tongue.

Ian had one hand wrapped into Mickeys hair while the other hung at his side.

"Shit Mickey, you're so good at this." Ian groaned, fingers tightening in his hair.

Mickey looked up at him and Ian's knees about buckled. Mickey looked absolutely sinful.

His blue eyes were wide open full of lust, lips stretched around his cock moving up and down. It was enough to send any straight man to their fucking knees.   
Mickey pulled off and licked his lips only to grab Ian's dick and lift it up a bit so he could lick underneath it, causing Ian's entire body to shake.

Mickey moved to his knees so he could move down to Ians balls and sucked them into his mouth and Ian about fell over right there. Not a lot of guys ever did that to him so to have someone like Mickey go there had him near sexual death.

Ian tugged gently at Mickeys hair signaling for him to pull off.

Mickey licked his lips again, "That okay?" 

"Fuck, Mickey that was the best blowjob I've ever had. Your lips are fucking heavenly."

Mickey grinned at him before pushing himself to his feet. Ian pushed him backwards so he would fall backwards on the bed. He moved back so he could place his feet flat on the bed and let his legs fall to the side.

Ian groaned and grabbed his dick and squeezed it for a few seconds, "Jesus, Mickey." 

"Do something, please." Mickey begged.

He would later go on and deny that he ever begged to everyone but Ian.

Ian smirked and knelt down and grabbed Mickeys legs to throw them over his shoulder, "Hold on tight Milkovich."

And with that, Ian moved down below his balls to run his tongue up Mickeys entrance.

Mickeys entire body shook at the sensation. His hands reached out to grab onto his sheets.

Ian ran his tongue up and down a few times before making small circle. He was just enjoying the way Mickey was squirming under his tongue.   
He pulled back and spit and used his tongue to trace the spit around before pushing the tip of his tongue inside the older boy.

Mickey groaned and his nails tightened in the sheets, "Fuck Ian, more." 

Ian happily obliged and pushed his tongue in as far as it could go. He moved it along the inside of Mickeys ass and traced it with the tip of his tongue. Mickey tasted heavenly and Ian decided right then and there he'd be perfectly happy to spend the rest of his life eating Mickey out.

"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned, toes curling up.

Being rimmed was Mickeys absolute favorite thing apart from being fucked. Ian had to be the best at this. The way he moved his tongue, flicked it and used his teeth just a bit had Mickey's body shaking in the most amazing way.

Ian grabbed Mickeys ass and spread him open just enough to fit more of his tongue in there. His face was now happily pressed into Mickeys ass and eating him like he would never eat anyone out again. If Mickey was his last meal, Ian was more than happy to die.

"Jesus, fuck." Mickey groaned, hips thrusting up.

Ian pulled away and looked up at Mickey who moved his eyes down to stare at the red head. Mickey's dick was standing up, leaking with pre cum. Ian could see how hard he was.  
He wrapped his hand around the bottom of Mickeys dick and enjoyed the gasp that escaped Mickeys mouth that turned into a groan.

"Just fuck me." Mickey begged, "Need you, Ian."

Ian groaned and moved up over Mickeys body so he could kiss the other boy again. And for a few minutes they just kissed and let their hands roam over the other boys body.

"Condom?" Ian asked.

"I want to feel you sometime but for now the condoms are in my bedside drawer."

Ian moved only to grab the lube and a condom before getting back in position. He poured the Cherry lube onto two fingers before slowly pushing them both inside Mickey.

Mickey gasped and dug his nails into his palms,"Shit, fuck. Just move them please."

And so Ian began moving his fingers back and forth inside Mickey. He would curl them once he found Mickeys prostate and he about cummed when he saw the faces Mickey makes. 

The older boy was squirming and moaning as Ian's fingers continued to press against that spot that caused him to see heaven.

"Okay, okay." Mickey panted, "I need you in me." 

Ian opened the condom and slid it on running the extra lube all around it. He knelt over in between Mickeys legs and hooked his ankles behind his back. He kissed Mickey just as he began pressing inside him, drinking in Mickeys moan. 

Mickeys hands moved to Ian's shoulders, Ian's palms pressed against the bed as he began moving.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, tightening his ankles around Ian.

Ian groaned and tucked his face into Mickeys neck, "Fucking hell, Mickey. Feel so fucking good." 

Mickey couldn't get any more words out. It felt way too good. Ian's cock was stretching him with each thrust and it felt incredible. Even with the condom, Mickey could feel every inch of Ian. He just couldn't wait to feel Ian without the damn rubber.

But right now, Ian's cockhead was pressing against his prostate and Mickey was too busy spazzing at the pleasure to really focus on anything else.

"Fuck Mickey." Ian panted, biting down on Mickeys neck.

Mickey arched his back just wanting to be pressed closer to Ian. Their chests were touching and they could feel the sweat building.  
"Shit Ian, fucking me so good."

Ian moved back so he could stare down at Mickey. Mickey felt the crush he had for Ian building with each thrust. He was in love with the red head and having him fucking him into the next century was possibly the best thing to ever happen to Mickey.

Ian licked his lips and ran a hand down between their bodies and wrapped it around Mickey's dick.

Mickey groaned and his nails dug into Ian's shoulders, "Shit, Ian. I'm close." 

Ian moved around to change his angle and began fucking into Mickeys prostate over and over. Mickey was almost yelling at the pleasure and each time he clenched around Ian, the red head saw stars.

"Oh God!" Mickey cried.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as his orgasm hit. Ian removed his hand from Mickeys dick and placed them back on the mattress to pick up his pace. He continued to fuck Mickey as he came under Ian. He was a cursing, moaning and sweating mess. He was clenching tight around Ian which had the red head cumming inside the condom deep inside the other boy.

"Oh fucking shit!" Ian cursed, biting down on Mickeys shoulder.

His body was shaking as the aftershock of his orgasm continued to race through him. He felt heavier than himself and he couldn't move. He just wanted to lay there until his energy came back.  
Mickey smiled and kissed the side of Ian's head and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, "You okay there?"

Ian laughed breathlessly and looked down at Mickey and kissed him, "Never been better."

He slowly pulled out causing Mickey to wince at the feeling. He stood up and pulled the condom off and tied it before walking it into the bathroom and flushing it. He came back to see Mickey already underneath his blankets.

Mickey pulled down the blanket on the other side, "Get in. That is if you want."

Ian cut the light off and walked over to slide underneath the blankets. He moved closer to Mickey and kissed him as hard as he could.

"Best fuck I've ever had." Ian told him.

"Agreed. I've had a crush on you since you moved in Ian." Mickey admitted.

"Me too. Always loved how you put on an act around people and turned into a puddle of mush when it was just us."

Mickey scoffed and playfully shoved him, "Fuck you."

"I will after I get some sleep." Ian said, grinning against Mickeys neck.

He placed a few kissesd on the skin sending shivers down Mickeys body.

"What's this mean?" Mickey asked.

Ian pulled back to stare at his face under the moonlight, "It means I want to go steady with you, only you. That is if you're fine only being with me."

"I'm more than happy to be with just you." 

 

They woke up about twelve and had a second round before breakfast. They spent the day talking and getting to know each other better. They were the happiest they have ever been with anyone and they hoped it lasted even if it did sound fast.

But it wasn't insane.

They remained together for four years before Ian proposed in the living room of the house they bought after their leases were up.

 

They married a year and a half later in the church that Fiona had bought. They were happy, in love and ready for whatever the future held for them. 

Which happened to be adopting a little girl and her twin brother Hayden and Jackson.

They lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: toxicmickeylove  
> Follow me on Twitter: mickeystonic


End file.
